gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79 GM (Thunderbolt Ver.)
The RGM-79 GM is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79 GM is the standard mass production mobile suit of the Federation Forces. The ones used by the Moore Brotherhood in the Thunderbolt Sector differ from the standard issue model in several ways as they are customized for use in the area. Sensors are added on the left and right of the head for better search capabilities in the debris-filled area. The GM (Thunderbolt Ver.) also has higher maneuverability and mobility thanks to apogee motors added in various body sections, including four on the circular parts on either side of the head, as well as a large backpack that has multiple thrusters. The large backpack and the machine's joints are covered in special seals to protect them from the debris. The large backpack also has two sub arms, which not only hold shields for defense, but can also retrieve spare weapons and ammunition stored in spots the main arms cannot reach. Weapon wise, the manga version has enhanced firepower with the use of the Twin Beam Rifle in addition to the Beam Spray Gun. As for the OVA version, it has a Beam Saber on the bottom of its small backpack that is covered by the large backpack. Armament ;*Beam Saber :A close combat weapon that emits a blade-shaped beam from the hilt when drawn. The GM (Thunderbolt Ver.) has a beam saber stored horizontally on the bottom of the small backpack which is concealed by the large backpack, and is usable only after the large backpack is ejected. Found only on the OVA version. ;*Beam Spray Gun :A simplified version of the beam rifle, the beam spray gun served as the main weapon of the GM (Thunderbolt Ver.). It can use up to two beam spray guns. ;*Twin Beam Rifle :Mounted on the left forearm, this double-barrel beam rifle is a smaller version of the one used by FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.). The weapon is powered by energy packs. Used only by the manga version. ;*Shield :A defensive armament, the GM (Thunderbolt Ver.) can be equipped with two of them, one carried by each of the large backpack-mounted sub arm. System Features ;*Sub Arm :A pair of sub arms are mounted on the GM (Thunderbolt Ver.)'s large backpack. They are articulated and can be used for various purposes, such as exchanging energy packs, holding shields, etc. ;*Core Block System :A central block located in the torso, it houses the mobile suit's cockpit, control systems and main power source. The core block can be ejected in case of emergency and transforms into an emergency pod. History The Moore Brotherhood deployed multiple units in the Thunderbolt sector to reclaim the area from Zeon forces' Living Dead Division. However, most of the units were heavily damaged or destroyed by the guarding MS-06 Zaku II (Thunderbolt Ver.) and MS-09R Rick Dom (Thunderbolt Ver.) that were armed with Big Guns. Io Fleming managed to survived the destruction of his GM (Thunderbolt Ver.) by ejecting his Core Block in time. Later, whatever could be salvaged was used to repair those that were still capable of fighting. During the Battle of A Baoa Qu, multiple GM (Thunderbolt Ver.) were seen in action. One such unit, piloted by 2nd Lt. Bianca Carlyle, faced off against a MA-05 Bigro and destroyed it. Gallery rgm79-ver-TB_Thunderbolt_epi5_p01.jpg|Damaged and captured by a MA-05 Bigro (Gundam Thunderbolt ONA) ma05_Bigro_Thunderbolt_epi5_p02.jpg|Close-quarter combat with the Bigro msn01_Thunderbolt_epi5_p02.jpg|Being struck by the wire-guided forearm of MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II Gunpla Hggt GM.jpg|HGGT 1/144 RGM-79 GM (Manga Version) - Box art HGGT-GM-Anime.jpg|HGGT 1/144 RGM-79 GM (Anime Version) - Box art 1111222.jpg 11vacadddq.jpg asaeqqqq12.jpg 1faeerrqq43.jpg Notes and Trivia *The large backpack is inspired by modern day life support systems for spacesuits. References 4207.jpg 5188.jpg RGM-79 GM GM204F.png External links *RGM-79 GM (Thunderbolt Ver.) on Zeonic Scanlations